True Blue Passions Series
by TaintedLove
Summary: Takes place after recent events in Harmony, but it won't follow the show. Theresa/Ethan/Gwen, Kay/Miguel/Charity, and Luis/Sheridan/Antonio storylines... chapter FOUR is up.
1. Love in the Shadows

~True Blue Passions~ A series by Tainted Love  
  
Chapter One: Love in the Shadows  
  
***Note: takes place just after they find out Theresa is alive, Sheridan and Antonio come to Harmony and Kay beds Miguel, but it won't follow what is happening in the episodes on TV. It will go wherever my thoughts want to go. Enjoy! ***  
  
Ethan felt as if the ground had dropped out under his feet. His knees shook and he clasped unto Gwen's arm for strength. He couldn't believe it. Theresa was alive! She wasn't dead. Quickly, he gained control over his shocked legs and half ran, half limped over to Theresa.  
  
Theresa was as beautiful as ever, maybe even more beautiful, now that Ethan could see the sparkle of life in her big brown eyes. She was still wearing her funeral clothes, a closely fitted cream-colored pantsuit. But, no one would be able to mistake Theresa for a dead body anymore. She was still a little shaky on her feet with a slightly dazed look in her eyes, but there was a warm color to her skin. She was alive.  
  
Ethan took Theresa in his arms, not even trying to hide the tears trailing down his cheeks. All he cared about was the living, breathing girl in his arms. Theresa pulled back a little and smiled up at Ethan. Ethan gazed down at her with an overwhelming sense of joy. His Theresa was alive!  
  
"Ethan, I told you I'd be okay," Theresa said happily.  
  
Ethan struggled to find words to say to her, but his heart leaped at the smile on her face and he couldn't speak. Instead he pulled Theresa closer and kissed her warm forehead. Theresa lightly traced the tears on his face with her soft fingers. He couldn't help himself; she was just so beautiful in that moment. Without thinking, Ethan lowered his head and met her lips in a soft embrace. An intense wave of happiness and joy flowed over him, as they gently broke apart. Ethan couldn't be happier at that moment, but his joy quickly crashed as he looked over Theresa's shoulder.  
  
Gwen. how could he forget about his fiancé? Her brown eyes were almost black with fury and hurt. Ethan let go of Theresa and started towards Gwen, but it was too late. Gwen had fled out the patio door and into the dark night.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kay watched Miguel from the darkest corner of the hospital waiting room. She felt the need to hide from the world after today. Why didn't Miguel love her, and not Charity? What was it about Charity that was so special? Tonight, Kay had finally made love to Miguel; only he had thought she was his love, Charity. And afterwards, when he found out it was her, Miguel had been shocked. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this! Kay had used the potion of Charity's essence, hoping that it would lead Miguel into realizing that it was Kay who he loved. But things went wrong and now Miguel looked at her with such anger, hurt and confusion, that it tore Kay's heart right out of her chest.  
  
Kay watched as Miguel paced across the waiting room carpet. Kay had to grab the chair she was sitting in to keep herself from going over and comforting him. She knew it would only make things worse. Miguel didn't want to see her right now. He just wanted to find out if Charity was going to live.  
  
Alone, huddled in the dark, Kay finally broke. She began to cry over all the stupid things she had ever done as she had tried to win Miguel's heart. It was her fault Charity laid unconscious in the ICU of the hospital. She was the one who had conjured up a Zombie Charity to take Charity's place. And it was the Zombie Charity who had attacked Charity and Timmy before she was vanquished. Kay had done so many stupid things. and the worse part was, none of them had worked. She was still no closer to winning Miguel's love. If anything, she had succeeded in losing him as her best friend. Kay buried her head in her hands. It had all gone so wrong.  
  
Dr. Eve Russell entered the waiting room. Everyone stood at the sight of the doctor, but no one was brave enough to ask the question. Are Charity and Timmy alive?  
  
* * * *  
  
Diana was nervous. She was about to meet Brian's family for the first time. She hoped she would make a good impression. Diana loved Brian with all her heart. They were going to get married. She wanted her in-laws to be a big part of their lives. Diana loved the idea of having a family to lean on. She didn't remember her own family and ever night she wondered about them. If only she could shake her amnesia. She would love to be able to find out if she had loved ones of her one, waiting somewhere for her return.  
  
"While, this is it," Brian announced as their cab approached a large mansion.  
  
"Is your family rich?" Diana asked as she took in the large estate. For some reason it looked very familiar. She could feel her brain working far underneath the layers of mist. Something was indeed familiar about this mansion. She could almost think of why, but there was still too much fog clogging up her brain. Maybe soon, she would be able to have her memories back. maybe very soon.  
  
Brian laughed, "No, this is the Crane estate. My mother told me on the phone that I would find my family here. I can't think of why they would be here, though. My family has never been fond of the Cranes. They have ruined many lives in Harmony. I hate every Crane that's ever lived."  
  
Diana almost gasped at the pure hatred she heard in Brian's voice. But she couldn't dwell on that; the cab was pulling up to the doorway of the Crane mansion. Diana closed her eyes, as a memory finally broke from the fog. She could remember herself entering this twin doorway many times before. She could see herself twisting the brass doorknob and pushing the door open. She always entered on the left door and not the right one.  
  
The cab stopped and Brian paid the driver. Brian smiled softly at Diana, kissing her gently on the lips. "One thing you should know," Brian looked almost sheepish, "My real name is Antonio. My family will be calling be that."  
  
Diana laughed, "Well, I guess you do look like an Antonio. I like it. My Antonio."  
  
Antonio looked up with a smile of relief. "Okay, lets go meet my family. My mother said the door would be unlocked and that they'd be in the living room." Antonio reached for the right doorknob, and Diana shook her head.  
  
"The right door is always locked, you have to enter on the left side."  
  
Antonio looked up with surprise. He tested the right doorknob and sure enough, it was locked. The left door swung open with ease and Antonio looked at Diana questioningly.  
  
Diana shrugged, "Like we said, I might be from Harmony, so I guess I may have been to this house before, maybe for a party or something."  
  
Antonio agreed quickly. They had time later to figure out who Diana was. Right now, he just wanted to have his family meet the girl of his dreams. They entered the house, and Antonio called out, "Mama, it's Antonio. Come meet the love of my life."  
  
  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Changes in the Air

~True Blue Passions~  
  
A Series by Tainted Love  
  
Chapter Two: Changes in the Air  
  
***Hey, sorry about how everything ended up scrunched together without paragraphs on the last chapter. I don't know why it did that, and I'm trying to fix it. Lol. Enjoy. ***  
  
"Gwen!" Ethan hurried out the patio door. The dark night hide everything from his sight and he could not see his fiancée, Gwen. She had rushed out the door after Ethan had kissed Theresa. Ethan glanced back inside where Theresa was surrounded by her happy family. Should he go after Gwen or continue his reunion with Theresa? Suddenly the guilt Ethan felt for his kiss with Theresa faded as his anger rose. Why couldn't Gwen see he had just been happy to see Theresa alive? It was a fairly innocent kiss. Gwen hadn't even bothered to say anything to Theresa after the ordeal she had gone through. She had remained in the shadows as Ethan had hugged Theresa. Didn't Gwen care that Theresa was alive? Or was she really that heartless? Ethan tried to push that last thought out of his mind. He didn't want to think such horrid things of the woman he planned on marrying.  
  
Still, Ethan didn't feel up to chasing after Gwen and comforting her right now. She was being childish. fleeing the way she had. If anyone needed comforting, it was Theresa. Ethan nodded with resolve as he stepped back inside the Crane mansion and firmly closed the door behind him. This was where he belonged right now. Hopefully Gwen would realize that and come back. If she came back, Ethan would know she truly was a good person. If not, well, Ethan didn't want to think of what that would mean.  
  
* * *  
  
Kay quietly joined the others in front of Dr. Eve Russell. They were going to hear the fate of Charity and Timmy. Kay had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could tell by the solemn cast to Dr. Russell's face that the news wasn't good. Kay didn't want Miguel to blame her for Charity's death. She prayed to God that the news wasn't that bad. She knew Miguel would never want to see her again if Charity ended up dying. Miguel, Jessica and Simone all had suspicions that Kay had somehow brought evil back to Harmony and therefore caused what happened to Charity. Kay could never let them find out just how right they were. It was her who had cast the spell creating the Zombie Charity. It was her fault.  
  
"Charity and Timmy are both in comas, I'm sorry." Eve said sadly.  
  
"But they'll wake up, won't they?" Miguel asked.  
  
"That remains to be seen. It doesn't look good. They might never wake up."  
  
The small crowd took in Eve's words. Charity and Timmy may never recover. Grace Bennett let out a cry as she sunk into a waiting room chair. Jessica and Simone were sniffling tears and whispering words to each other. Tabitha hands shook as she tried to remain calm. And Miguel stood up straight and rigid, a stricken look on his face. Kay wanted to go to him and put her hand on his shoulder, like she would have done, if only they hadn't made love. Making love had changed everything between them. Miguel felt angry, upset and tricked and Kay knew he should feel tricked, but she had hoped it wouldn't end up that way. Things may never be the same between them. They may never be best friends again.  
  
* * *  
  
Antonio and Diana waited in the entrance hall, but his mother must have not heard his call. He wasn't quite sure where the living room was, but figured they could find it. Antonio smiled at his love, "Uh, by any chance, do you remember where the living room is?"  
  
Diana laughed, but then her face froze. A tiny fleck of remembrance glinted in her eyes. She nodded, "It's the second door on the left, down that hallway."  
  
Antonio didn't ask how she knew; he knew she wouldn't be able to tell him herself. He just took her hand and headed towards the living room. He couldn't wait for his family to meet the love of his life. "Will you wait here, Diana?" Antonio asked as they stopped in the hallway before the living room. "I want to say hello to my mama first and then you can make a grand entrance."  
  
Diana shrugged, "Sure."  
  
Antonio entered the living room, calling out to his family. He was shocked upon the scene he had come upon. A blackened burnt coffin stood at the front of the room surrounded by fresh flowers. His mother, his brother Luis and his sister Theresa were all clustered in a big embrace, tears shiny on their cheeks. A man stood off to one side holding a tiny baby.  
  
"Antonio!" His mother cried as she broke apart and spotted him.  
  
Antonio hurried to her side, "Mama, what happened here? Who, who died?"  
  
His mother laughed and shook her head, "No one died. Oh, Antonio, it's so good to have you home. It's so good to have all my children alive and well!" She began tearing up and Antonio hugged her tightly.  
  
"Antonio, brother." Antonio was swept up in another hug with his sister Theresa.  
  
"Theresa you look so good. You're so grown up."  
  
"You look good too, Antonio." Theresa said with a smile. "This is Ethan, and that is little Ethan Martin, my son."  
  
"Your son? Oh, my sweet little sister, we have a lot of catching up to do." Antonio turned to Luis. "Luis, it's good to see you again."  
  
Luis nodded, but Antonio could sense the tension there. Now that he was in Harmony, he hoped he could fix the rift with his brother. Antonio didn't know why Luis had left without telling him while they both were in Bermuda. Maybe they could sort things out. Family was too special to let it be ruined by anger and hurt. Antonio smiled. "Now, I have someone special I want you all to meet. my fiancée, Diana. Come on in, Diana."  
  
Antonio turned to watch his family's reactions as his beautiful Diana walked into the room. Their expressions weren't what he had expected as they all stared at the doorway with shock and confusion. He could feel their collective gasp of surprise.  
  
"Sheridan?!" Luis cried out. 


	3. Confusion in the Mist

True Blue Passions Series  
  
By Tainted Love  
  
Chapter 3: Confusion in the Mist  
  
  
  
"Sheridan, is that you?" Luis cried, "It can't be!" His lovely Sheridan stood only five feet away from him. Her hair was a bit longer than the last time Luis had saw her, but otherwise she looked the same as the day he had lost her. Luis had thought he had lost Sheridan forever and now here she was, looking like an angel in her white flower print dress.  
  
Sheridan shook her head, her mouth twitching up in confusion, "Do you know me?"  
  
Luis crossed the distance in a second, reaching out for Sheridan's hand. She took a small step back, but her eyes widened as she studied his face. "I remember you," She whispered, "You're Luis."  
  
Luis nodded, "Of course, but what do you mean, 'I remember you'?"  
  
"I have amnesia. I don't remember who I am or where I'm from. I've had small memory flashes and I remember you. You were my love, Luis."  
  
Luis wanted to take Sheridan in his arms and hold her. He couldn't resist touching her cheek, just to make sure she really was there, and the world wasn't just playing a another trick on him. Her cheek was warm to his touch, but she flinched as he reached to draw her into a hug. Luis noticed the way her eyes darted to Antonio, and he remembered what his brother had said: I have someone special I want you to meet, my fiancée, Diana. "Sheridan, what, how did this happen?"  
  
Sheridan just shook her head, "I'm not sure. Bri- I mean Antonio is the one who rescued me. I have no memory of my past life, except small flashes."  
  
Antonio wrapped his arm around Sheridan and Luis felt all his muscles tense in anger and confusion. Luis had given up hope that he would somehow get Sheridan back. He had finally registered the fact that she was dead and had moved on. He had a fiancée now, his sweet, reliable Beth. And now suddenly Sheridan was back, and she was engaged to his brother. Luis felt as if all the air had left his lungs at once. His hands and feet grew shaky and he had to sit down. This couldn't be happening.  
  
"Sheridan, do you remember me?" Ethan spoke up. He had given baby Ethan to Theresa and stood in front of her.  
  
Sheridan squinted and Luis could see her fighting against her brain. "No, I don't."  
  
Ethan tried to smile, but Luis could see the pain underneath. "I'm your nephew, or at least I was. Well, I grew up thinking you were my aunt, and I guess you are, just not by blood. I don't know if you remember, but your brother Julian was married to my mother. I grew up thinking he was my father, but that wasn't the case. But, well, that's not important. I'm just glad you're alive and back in our lives."  
  
Sheridan's eyes grew wet as she shook her head softly, "I'm sorry. I just don't remember yet. I'm sure it will come back to me soon."  
  
Antonio frowned, "Wait, Sheridan's brother is Julian, as in Julian Crane?"  
  
"Yes." Luis stood. He couldn't stand it anymore; he had to hold Sheridan in his arms. Sheridan was startled by Luis's hug at first, but Luis could feel her tension easing away as he held onto her. She had to remember how it had once been between them. He didn't want Sheridan to be uncomfortable with him. "I really missed you, Sheridan. I thought I had lost you forever," Luis whispered in her ear. "You were the love of my life, and now you're home. Oh, it's good to have you back."  
  
"Luis," Antonio said, anger evident in his voice, "Remember, Sheridan loves me now."  
  
* * *  
  
"Miguel?"  
  
Miguel sighed and he slowly turned around. Kay caught her breath as she saw the angry look Miguel threw at her. "What is it, Kay?"  
  
"I wanted to talk with you." Kay just hoped she could somehow make things right between her and Miguel. She loved him with all her heart, and even though Miguel made it clear he would only love Charity, Kay had always at least been able to be his best friend. Now their friendship was nearing the edge of the cliff, she had to do something to save it. "I'm really sorry, Miguel. Things went way wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this."  
  
"You're sorry? Sorry isn't going to save Charity! She's in a coma because of you."  
  
"Miguel, please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just got caught up in my love for you," Kay spit out. Miguel had to realize everything she did she had done out of love.  
  
Miguel just frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "But you knew I loved Charity, so why did you have to act on your love? If you were really my best friend you would have let me be happy. And Charity made me happy. And why did you trick me into sleeping with you? How did you make me think you were Charity?"  
  
Kay widened her eyes in pretend shock. "I didn't trick you Miguel. I don't know why you thought I was Charity. I was just as hurt by it as you. I thought you were making love to me. I thought you loved me. But, no, you had mistaken me for my cousin. How could you kiss me and not realize I wasn't her? How could you have been so blind?" Kay hated lying to Miguel, but she knew it was the only way she could possibly get Miguel to be her friend again, and maybe eventually be her boyfriend.  
  
Miguel shook his head in confusion. "Kay, I don't know. It's still all jumbled in my mind. When I looked at you I saw Charity. I saw the woman I loved."  
  
Kay smiled softly, "Miguel, maybe the reason you saw Charity when you looked at me was because your mind was trying to send you a clue. Maybe by your mind showing you the woman you thought you loved, it was trying to say that you really love me. It was trying to show you that you that the woman you love is me, not Charity. What you felt last night when we made love is the proof that you do love me. How could we have felt such intense feelings of passion and love if I was not truly the girl your heart desired? I think your mind played that trick on you, only as a way to show you that you love me, Kay. Miguel, don't you think so? Don't you think that that could be the explanation to why you thought I was Charity? Miguel. you love me!"  
  
Miguel's eyes were wide with uncertainty. He started to shake his head no, but stopped. Kay could see the wonder in his eyes as he thought over what she was saying. "Kay, I--"  
  
  
  
Miguel's words were cut off as Dr. Eve entered the waiting room again. Immediately, Miguel snapped to attention, and rushed over to ask about Charity. Damn, Kay thought with anger. She had really thought her little speech had been about to convince Miguel that he loved her. But, as soon as the doctor entered the room Miguel's thoughts had turned to Charity. Maybe it would take some time, but now Kay was sure that she could win Miguel over. She just had to brush up on her acting skills. A few tearful conversations about how she loved him and how he must really love her and she'd hook him. If only Charity wasn't in the way. Somehow, Kay had to make Miguel forget about Charity. She needed a plan.  
  
* * *  
  
Gwen couldn't stand it anymore. She had been standing in the driveway of the Crane estate for twenty minutes. Ethan wasn't coming after her. Gwen wasn't going to wait and hope any longer. Ethan was making it clear that he loved Theresa. It was obvious by the intense kiss the two shared as they were reunited. Ethan didn't even bother to come after her and comfort his fiancée. Gwen frowned down at the silver ring Ethan had given her just earlier that night. How could she have been so blind? She should have realized that Ethan would always love Theresa. Even when they thought she was dead, Theresa didn't leave his heart. If anything, it made Ethan's love for her stronger. Gwen just couldn't win.  
  
Gwen walked down the long curved driveway with determination. She wasn't going to be Ethan's second best. She wasn't going to live in the shadows of Ethan's growing love for Theresa. Either Ethan was going to love Gwen and only Gwen or Gwen was going to have to leave him. She wanted to be the only woman in his heart; she wasn't going to share him with Theresa. Maybe there was something Gwen could do to win Ethan's heart back. She needed a plan. It was time she visited her mother. 


	4. Heartache in the Night

The True Blue Passions Series  
  
By Tainted Love  
  
Chapter Four: Heartache in the Night  
  
  
  
"Luis, remember, Sheridan loves me now."  
  
Sheridan opened her eyes as Luis dropped his arms from around her. She looked up into his eyes as he took a step back. She could see the confusion, pain and anger in those brown eyes. Sheridan wanted to say something, but didn't know what. She knew Luis was once the love of her life. But, Sheridan had thought he was dead and had finally given up any hope she might return to him someday. She had fallen in love with Antonio, who turned out to be Luis's brother.  
  
"What do you mean by that, Antonio?" Luis challenged his brother. Sheridan could sense the tension between her two loves. Things didn't look good.  
  
Pilar stepped in between her two sons, slightly shaking her head. "Antonio, you don't realize just how much Luis had once loved Sheridan. She was the light of his life. They were planning on getting married, but their wedding didn't happen. But, they did go on to Bermuda, as they had planned for their honeymoon. And everything went wrong. Luis thought Sheridan had died-we all thought that. Please, son, just take some time to think of the pains your brother went through. Please be understanding."  
  
Antonio sighed, "But mama, I love this girl more than anything in the whole world. And she loves me. I know she does. It doesn't matter if she's Diana or Sheridan, she will still love me. What we have together is special and sacred. What we have isn't the same as what she and Luis had."  
  
"Never in a million years is that true!" Luis growled, "What Sheridan and I had was magical. We were soul mates, I'm sure of that! Sheridan will see just how strong our love was, once she gets all her memories back. Sheridan, don't you remember how it was?"  
  
"Sheridan, don't forget the love we have together," Antonio said with a small smile, "Our love is and always will be everlasting."  
  
Sheridan couldn't take it anymore. She hated not remembering her old life. She hated the feeling of needing to choose between two men she loved. She didn't want to be in the middle. "I just want to rest," She said finally, "I can't deal with all this right now. I just want to lie down. Maybe once I get all my memories back, I will be able to deal with this, but not right now."  
  
Pilar nodded, "Yes, Sheridan, you can stay in your old room. I'll show you where it is."  
  
Sheridan shook her head with a soft smile, "No, I think I know where it is. More and more memories are returning to me as I stay in this house. By morning, I may once again fully be Sheridan Crane."  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Kay was glad to be out of the hospital. She hated the smell of the cleaning chemicals and the overwhelming feeling of dread hospital brought. And alone in her room, she would be better able to free her mind and come up with a plan to make Miguel forget about Charity.  
  
All of her past plans had failed miserably, but Kay was determined to try again. Only, this time Kay would be sure not to involve any dark forces. She didn't want to be the one blamed for bringing evil to Harmony. And last time, her plan had backfired and the Zombie Charity refused to follow her orders and instead creating a lot of trouble. Kay would just have to use her skills as an actress to win Miguel over.  
  
Kay lay on her bed, the same one she and Miguel had made love on only hours before. She would think and plan until she fell asleep. And in the morning, it would be a new day. And Kay would put her plans into action. Soon Miguel would be hers, and hers only.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Gwen, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, mother," Gwen cried out as she sunk on to the couch in her mother's room in the Crane mansion. Gwen had snuck back in the house after decided she had to visit her mother. Gwen knew her mother would be able to come up with a plan to get Ethan to love her only, and not Theresa. As the tears began to fall, Gwen confided in her mother what had happened downstairs.  
  
"I should have known Theresa would get her claws in Ethan any way possible. I wouldn't be surprised if Theresa agreed to 'play dead', so to cause Ethan to grieve for her. She was always a conniving little tramp," Rebecca said bitterly.  
  
"Mother, you heard Alistair, it was him who had planned for Theresa to go through a fake execution. Theresa wasn't behind that."  
  
Rebecca pursed her lips in anger, "Gwen, you know as well as I do what that little floozy has done in the past to get her claws into Ethan. And from what you've said, I can see she has succeeded again. She has gotten Ethan to fall in love with her once again. You think he would realize that all Theresa will ever do is lie to him. But, Gwen, you can't let Theresa win Ethan. You have to fight. If only--"  
  
"If only what, mother?"  
  
"Well, if you were pregnant, then Ethan would have to be with you. Surely he'd choose you and his child, over lying Theresa and Julian's son. You could offer him his son-his blood son. He'd have to choose you over that horrible Theresa."  
  
"But mother, I'm not--"  
  
"Oh, Gwen, that doesn't matter. You'll see. Pretty soon Ethan will be all yours again." 


End file.
